Blood Soaked Hands
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: As the time of Kamui’s coming draws near Seishiro finds himself unwittingly drawn to a group of four assassins. He sees a boy who reminds him of Subaru, but with a darker heart that one cannot pierce.


Blood Soaked Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own either X/1999 or Weiss Kreuz!

Story: As the time of Kamui's coming draws near Seishiro finds himself unwittingly drawn to a group of four assassins. He sees a boy who reminds him of Subaru, but with a darker heart that one cannot pierce.

They called themselves Schwarz, Seishiro laughed to himself as he watched them, forever gazing at the foursome as they walked to a car. He leaned a little on the fence on the top of the Corin Building. He had been observing Schwarz for less than a month, he had been amazed at how well they masked themselves.

The one that caught his attention out of all four was the small, thin, large eyed teenaged boy. His dark hair and rather childlike appearance shocked Seishiro, it was like he was looking at Subaru again. "Now this gets interesting."

Disappearing and appearing at his new veterinary clinic by a rather overflowing flower shop made it easier to blend in. No one suspect a mild mannered vet to be a cold hearted murderer, but he also had to admit, no one would suspect the handsome neighbors of murder either. He had picked this location simply because of that fact, he had simply decided to down play the role of a vet. He had befriended the youngest of the four florists, Tsukiyono Omi who was as naïve as Subaru had been, but there was still the darkness in the boy too that he saw in the ones who he observed.

Assassins have a funny way of living, he thought, he put up his lab coat, he walked out to see the swarm of girls who were swooping in after school. He saw the boy, Omi running into the back with a phone in hand, the oldest, Yohji flirting as usual. "Oh, Seishiro-kun!" Omi ran back out and was holding bouquet of roses. "Here is your order, I'm glad you came in when you did."

"Thank you," he looked over at the manager, the main one who was pretty much in charge of everyone.

Fujimiya Ran "Aya" was not the type of person that Seishiro wanted to stay around, there was something about the brooding assassin that made him sick. He wondered if it was the mind that was always worrying about his sister in the hospital. He dashed out before Ran could give him a hard time.

Walking down the street, Seishiro stopped off in the graveyard and smiled. "Well, Hokuto-chan, even though I killed you, I still think you need roses," he put the roses down under a cherry tree. He was about to leave when he saw a boy running down the path.

Some older boys were chasing him, Seishiro blinked as he realized who was being chased, it was the boy whom he saw that morning. He walked in front of them and gave an innocent smile. "I don't think that is nice."

The older boys saw him and run away. Turning around, the boy looked surprised and stared in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"Why?"

* * *

His name is Naoe Nagi, Seishiro put a coffee cup in front of him, just his luck he had grabbed the one Subaru had made at a paint your pottery store. It had a puppy on it and was bright yellow. "Why did you save me from them?" The boy seemed in disbelief that anyone would come to his aid.

"You looked like you needed help, so I helped, you shouldn't be questioning someone's motives if they want to help you," Seishiro smiled, he was beginning to sound like Subaru who would rush out into on coming traffic it he believed it was helping someone. Those were the quirks that made the Sakurazukamori laugh a little inside.

Nagi was just the opposite, the boy was picked on, jaded, hated everything and everyone. The boy had killed his own mother and father because of that, Seishiro had picked out of his head. He saw a small boy no older than seven glaring at his father who was lying smashed up against the wall and his mother was lying in a room with her head smashed in. The boy was angry, the boy was a loose cannon, something about Nagi had no value for life, the child cared little for anyone who stood in his way.

"You shouldn't be so angry that someone was brave enough to come and save you. You looked as if you were going to do something you were going to regret."

* * *

Who is this guy? Nagi thought as he walked home, he found that he was invited back to the Sakurazukamori clinic as many times as he wanted to. He walked home to find that once again Crawford was having a yelling match on the phone with the leader of Schriet and was also trying not to strangle Schuldich. Avoiding the main living area, Nagi crept to his room and lay down on the bed.

The room was in all accounts just that, it had no look of actually having someone living there. He had no decorations nor did he have any sense that he would be staying in this room before he was forced to pack up his clothes and things to live somewhere else.

His family life was less than stable, it was lucky that Crawford had gotten parental custody at all with the way it was. The job was stable, but being in one place was not always the case.

It was also the annoying neighbors that made things worse, when a dog went missing because of Farfarello, who did the neighbors look at?

Nagi sighed, he smiled a little thinking about how it felt to be with Seishiro rather than at the house. He realized it was that kind of happiness that made things more interesting. He never once thought about it, but he realized that he might have found someone who was far better than some annoying message board or that good for nothing child psychiatrist that visited every month.

* * *

Seishiro's observations of Schwarz were now simply out of entertainment, the German, Schuldich had decided to get drunk and try and sleep with Crawford. It had ended with an interesting little fight that soon involved little Nagi who just meandered away from it and went to hide out in of course the Sakurazukamori Clinic.

"Well, I'm sure your guardian is just…"

"He doesn't care," Nagi sat there and stared down at a medical book. That was the one thing that Seishiro enjoyed, the boy loved to read and showed little to no interest in people.

It had gone on for weeks now, Nagi had run away twice, his mind always on the clinic and the sort of shelter it yielded. "Nagi, you never tell me why you run here?"

"I don't know, you're a lot nicer than everyone else. When I was little, people used to throw rocks at me. You don't call me a freak and you seem less like them."

Touching the boy's hands, Seishiro knew this was wrong, he was bringing into his world a boy who was possibly had a chance to be normal. "Nagi-kun, you shouldn't call yourself that. Just because you have a gift that others are afraid of does not make you one, you are special, and that is what people don't like. They want to be like you and they can't."

Smiling, Nagi nodded, he felt better laying his head on the older man's chest. "If only you knew what really goes on."

Nagi vanished for a week, Seishiro was not worried, he knew that as soon as the boy's wing was broken he would come running back. He's far better than Subaru, he smiled as he followed the boy and saw how Schwarz used him.

* * *

Weeks would fly by now, Seishiro was busy, he closed the clinic and his mind flew back to how Nagi would be feeling. I was his shelter, I wonder if he realizes how the world betrays him so often, he thought and walked down the street, he had since made himself known to Subaru. Then there was still the worry over Nagi, the fifteen year old must be dead, he thought, he had followed Eszette to their would-be end of the world party. He saw Nagi over use his powers.

Rescuing the boy was easy, but if the boy woke up now, would he want to see the world falling apart. No, I don't think, Seishiro walked into the hospital in Shinjuku, he saw a nurse walking into a bedroom and was looking in at the small form. "Are you his father?"

"So to speak," Seishiro walked in and sat down, he was looking into the boy's face and sighed. "Well, my little friend, time to end this little friendship. I might not be coming back, if I don't I want you to wake up." He put a piece of paper into the boy's clasped hand. "Go to the name on the paper, I can't protect you anymore, but he can."

Would I really miss Nagi? Seishiro thought and smiled, he walked from the room, he walked down to the street and turn to stare up at the hospital room wondering if Nagi really was ever going to awaken. His feet hit the pavement and onto his own destiny.


End file.
